Downtown Insult
by spike1970
Summary: One-shot, based on the hentai doujinshi,Shitamachi Ryoujoku by Maya/Kara. Flynn takes Yuri to be treated for a sickness, but both he and Yuri finds the price for the medicine to be far too high. Horror/Yaoi/Rape-fic. Read at own risk. Rated M for Rape, Language, and Violence.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Nor any of it's characters, they are the property of Namco-Bandai.**_

 _ **I do not own Shitamachi Ryoujoku (**_ _ **下町陵辱**_ _ **), That's the property of Doujinshi Group, Maya and artist, Kara. And they can keep it.  
**_

 _ **This story takes place Prior to 'Victory Tour', about several months before the game.**_

* * *

 _ **TALES OF VESPERIA: DOWNTOWN INSULT**_

* * *

 _ **(Approaching The lower Quarter)**_

It's a somewhat chilly day here in Zaphias. The trees once full of leaves are now bare save for a few red, yellow or orange leaves still clinging stubbornly to the branches. Fall on Terca Lumireis is almost over, and in a few weeks, the first flakes of Winter will appear.

Lieutenant Sodia Fortescue was escorting a maid on this sunny, but cold day. This was her final day in the Cumore Brigade, her transfer request had went through. No more having to put up with her degenerate pervert of a captain, Alexander von Cumore, or that freckle faced red haired little weasel, Wesley DuBellette. This is her last day she'll have to wear that gaudy pink and red armor. Tomorrow, she'll be wearing the two-tone blue of the Jurgis Brigade, and assigned to that squad led by that blonde commoner lieutenant, Flynn Scifo…

But today, she's escorting Julia at her request. Sodia looks at her, First time she met her was three years ago when Gradana visited her estate. Then, following the drug&sex scandal that resulted in Gradana's dismissal from the Royal Guard, she met Julia again, this time wearing a maid uniform and accompanied by two Yurzorean schoolgirls(who now work at the castle).

But now, instead of wearing her maid uniform, Julia was instead wearing a black felt boater hat on her head, a brown cashmere collared short cape over a purple blouse, leather belt over a tan waistband, and a maroon-red mid-calf length circular skirt. But her dark-brown hair hasn't changed, nor has her round rim glasses, or her dignified gait making her skirt sway gently right and left, signifying that despite being a maid, this young lady still carries herself as a noble of finest upbringing should.

"Julia, I was wondering..." Sodia asked the bespectacled young lady as they continued to walk side by side. "What's the money for...?"

"A friend of mine, Yuri Lowell got sick with a rather rare and simply unpleasant disease yesterday, lieutenant..." Julia answered. "His usual physician didn't have the medicine needed to cure him, so my other friend, Flynn has taken him to another doctor that does have the medicine, but charges a rather high price for it..." She juggles the pouch of gald coins between her hands. "I certainly hope this is enough..."

"That looks like a lot of money for a maid to carry around..." Sodia commented on the size of the pouch. "That looks like about three months wages there..."

"Actually, Sodia... this really came from my annual stipend rewarded to me by the...'gods'... when I won the games... And this much only represents 5% of my stipend." Julia explained as she re-attached the pouch to her belt. "I chose to use it for the various charities since I became a maid three years ago. I still have quite a large amount of it over in Victor's Village. My family manages it for me, and I make certain it goes where it's needed."

"Really..." Sodia pondered as just how much money does Julia have in her name. "Still, even after three years I'm still finding it rather hard to believe that you, a daughter of one of the finest noble houses in the Empire, and a Hunger Games victor and mentor no less, And practically as rich as anyone in the Noble Quarter, including my family, chooses to live at the castle working as a lowly housemaid..."

"Actually I'm head housemaid now..." Julia replied. "Right behind Housekeeper and lady Estellise's governess, dame Margaret Géroux. That means I've...earned the 'honor' of maintaining lady Estellise's bedchamber. And it's a lot of bedchamber to keep clean, mind you..."

"... _*giggle*_... I can imagine, Julia..." Sodia giggled. "I had a pretty large bedroom myself back at the Fortescue estate. But I imagine that lady Estellise's room would make mine look like a walk in closet..."

Julia giggled back. She has been in Estellise's walk in closet, and it is quite big to say the least.

 _ **XXX**_

Eventually, the two young ladies were walking down the last avenue before they got to the clinic that Flynn took Yuri to.

"I don't like the looks of this..." Sodia commented as she looked left and right. "This looks like a rather seedy part of town..."

"I've...been to way worse..." Julia said, remembering all the times that Gradana used to send her to the infamous Red Light District. She recalls the conversation with Flynn this morning...

 _ **(Earlier this day)**_

"I've managed to find a doctor that has the antidote to Yuri's current malady." Flynn said to Julia as she was polishing the desk in Estellise's room. "He said he can treat my friend's sickness, but he said that the price will be quite high... And I don't have enough money to pay for it."

"Oh, dear..." Julia said, hand to her mouth. "So Yuri won't get the medicine...? I can give you some of my funds if you need..." She offered.

"Thanks, but doctor Gilbert Blangis told me that we can arrange a payment plan to take care of the costs..." Flynn replied.

"Really… Gilbert Blangis, you say… Don't think I've heard of him. Is He new in town?"

"I think so..." Flynn answered. "Sir Cumore recommended him...I'm taking Yuri to see him this afternoon…Besides, I'm certain you'll be too busy..."

"Oh think nothing of it, Flynn..." Julia replied. "I can put off my work long enough to take care of this cost and you don't have to pay me... You know that I use the 'gods' stipend for charitable purposes right, and helping you and Yuri is certainly a charitable act... And I simply won't take no for an answer..." She wags her finger in Flynn's face. "Besides, he's my friend too, you know."

Flynn thinks about this for a couple of minutes. "Alright. Guess there's no talking you outta it then. I'll see you down there later..." He takes a piece of paper and writes down the address. "Here..." He gives her the paper. "...This is his clinic's address..."

"Thank you, Flynn..." Julia puts the paper in her apron pocket. "Oh yeah, before you go. I think it might be a good idea to assign me an escort..." Julia said.

"An escort, Julia...?"

"Yes, It could be a problem since I'm going to be carrying so much money around in the Lower Quarter."

"I thought you could take care of yourself..." Flynn folded his arms.

"I most certainly can, but better safe than sorry..." Julia replied.

"We got a new transfer from the Cumore Brigade. Her name's Sodia Fortescue... I could assign her if you like." Flynn suggested. "By the way, she's heterosexual, so don't get any ideas..."

"Fair enough, wouldn't wish to make Clara jealous now would I... _*snicker*_..." Julia replied. "Sodia...? That name's sounds familiar..." She scratches her chin. "Oh yeah, she's the girl that shot down Gradana a few years ago, And I met her again after you came back from your final reaping..."

"Well, she was first assigned to sir Cumore about a week or so back, but she found that it wasn't to her liking and requested a transfer to another brigade..." Flynn explained. "Sir Jurgis had an opening available and we took her in. She's going to be assigned to my squad tomorrow, and it'll be a day or so before her new armor's ready... I think I'll assign her to escort you and your payment."

"Thank you, Flynn...Before you go… I think you ought to be careful with this Gilbert fella, Flynn, Seeing it was Cumore that suggested this person… And I...had some experience with that fop…. So don't ask" Julia Warned.

I'll keep it in mind, Julia"

"Right, I'll see you later."

"See you downtown, Julia..." Flynn leaves Julia to continue cleaning...

(Back to the present)

..."...Gilbert Blangis...?" Sodia pondered. "… Don't think I've heard of the guy have you?" She asked

"Neither have I, Sodia." Julia replied. Then she notices the clinic. "Well looks like we're almost here. You've already met Flynn, right..." Sodia nods. "Well today I'll introduce you to our friend, Yuri Lowell, if he's conscious that is. Me, Hatchette, Yuri and Flynn used to be in the same class in the Imperial Knight Academy a few years ago."

"Wonder what he's like...?" Sodia pondered.

As the two young ladies approached the front doors, a small group of men hanging out at a bar just across the street was keeping an eye on them. As Julia and Sodia enter, the men gather...and begin approaching the clinic.

As Sodia and Julia enter the main lobby, the desk clerk greet them. "Welcome, ladies, do you have an appointment...?"

"I'm Julia DuBois, royal housemaid..." Julia introduced. "And this is my escort, Sodia Fortescue, Imperial Knights, Jurgis Brigade..."

"Really..." The clerk looked at Sodia. "Looks to me like she's from the Cumore Brigade..."

"I just got transferred this morning..." Sodia explained.

"Is that so... So back to my original question..."

"Actually I'm here to visit a sick person that was brought here earlier..." Julia explained. "His name is Yuri Lowell, He should be here with a knight named Flynn Scifo. I'm here to pay for his medicine..." She holds up the money pouch. "I trust this will be enough..."

"I see... Mr Scifo told me that you were coming, could you please approach the front desk and sign your names to the visitors log..." The clerk suggested. "Oh, and please leave your weapons on that rack over there. We have a no weapons policy..."

"Very well..."Sodia unbuckles her sword and hangs it on a peg next to a similar looking sword. "Must be sir Flynn's..." She thought.

Julia unbuckles her daggers from her belt and hangs then next to Sodia's sword, then she takes off her hat and cape and hangs them on the adjacent coat rack.

The two then approach the front desk to sign their names. "Look like they're here..." Julia said as she noticed both Flynn's name and Yuri's name, in Flynn handwriting, written down on the log. The two ladies sign their names. "Are they still here...?" She asks.

"Yes they are..." The clerk said. "Mr Lowell's... still in...treatment and it might be a while before he's...done. Please sit down. Doctor Blangis will be with you momentarily to discuss your payment.

"Um...Okay..." Julia and Sodia sits down. " _Strange... that clerk seems a bit hesitant when he's talking about Yuri... Is he hiding something...?_ " She notices the clerk fidgeting slightly. " _Definitely hiding something..._ ".

Just then the door opens and that group of men that was over at the bar enter. "Is that them...?" One of them points at the two ladies. The clerk nods and they shuts and bars the door behind them. "They're not our boss's usual...clients but I'm sure we can adjust..." He notices Sodia. "Well well, looks like sir Cumore's brought us one of his sweeties..." he licks his lips. This makes Sodia winch with disgust, recalling the sexual harassment she had to put up in her short tour with that brigade.

"But not just any sweetie..." Another guy replied. "I think that's a canon… Yeah, that's Sodia herself. Didn't think she'd be here."

"Hey You're right..." the leader said. "Can't wait to fuck her up. It'll be just like in those 'Fall Of Sodia' fan-art over in Deviant-art."

Sodia looks completely confused… and a bit frightened.

Julia is just as confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Make certain you kill them and dispose of the bodies once we're done making all four those bitches squeal..." The clerk got up and opened his pants, pulling out his penis. "We don't them interrupting our master while he… makes this continuum better, right?"

Sodia and Julia quickly get up. "J-Julia...? W-What's going on here...?" Sodia nervously asked as both she and Julia cower towards a corner. "I don't like the looks of this..."

"Me neither, Sodia..." Julia replied, Her sapphire eyes looking at those men as they opened their pants and drew out their penises, surrounding the two ladies cutting them off from both the weapons and the door. "Something tells me that the price here isn't in gald, but sex, namely vile evil rape..."

"How right you are, four-eyes..." The gang leader evilly grinned. "Normally we prefer to do little boys, the younger the better. But we'll make a nice painful exception with you two..." He evilly laughed as he and his fellow degenerates slowly closed in on the two cornered ladies, their now erect penises ready to perform a... special kind of evil in their young, attractive bodies. "Especially you, Sodia."

"... _*GULP*_...Mommy..." Sodia gulped. Her violet eyes wide with fear...

* * *

 _ **(Shortly before they arrived, Upstairs in the operating room...)**_

 _ **4.**_

"Alright now." Doctor Gilbert Blangis said as he removed the syringe from Yuri's arm the medicine causing Yuri to pass out. "He'll wake up in a few minutes, and after two hours, his fever should clear up." He said to Flynn, who was now sitting down flanked by two of his orderlies. "It's time to pay up, Mr Knight..." Flynn looks nervously at the two orderlies as they grinned evilly at him. He just realized too late what the true...price was for that kind of medicine, and now wishes that he hadn't left his sword in the lobby, and his bodhi blastia back at the castle.

"I'm sure the money will be here shortly, by the time Yuri wakes up..." Flynn replied. "Could you please wait... It … Isn't right that I have to pay for it your way..."

"I'm sure we'll get the money..." Gilbert smiled. "But that's... not my payment policy here. All my customers must pay with their bodies as well, or... they just won't get better...and die. And if you don't agree with my payment, mr cute knight... "He picks up another syringe and places it on Yuri's arm... "I might have to give the princess here another treatment... of Strychnine..." Flynn tries to get up but is held down by the shoulders by the orderlies. "So what's it gonna be, mr cute knight..."

"Damn you..." Flynn grimaces in despair. "Fine...I'll pay your friggin... price... Just don't kill Yuri..." He winces in trepidation knowing that this will be... humiliating, horrifying, degrading, disgusting... and REALLY painful.

"Agreed..." Gilbert grinned. "I'm going to enjoy watching you...squeal as much as my two lovely orderlies will enjoy making you squeal, Hee hee hee..."

Flynn gulped. He's definitely not going to like this

 _ **5.**_

"Do you want help?" The orderly on Flynn's left whispered seductively in his ear making him flinch. "... Or not..." He licks Flynn on the back of his neck, making him shudder with revulsion.

A few moments later, Yuri opens his eyes. He hears a clap, that sounds like hands hitting the floor. He turns his head in the direction of the noise, and what he sees makes his stomach drop, along with his jaw. There was Flynn, stripped naked. Gilbert lounging on the couch like a Roman emperor watching on as his orderlies push their penises deeper into both Flynn's mouth and anus.

"... _*thrust thrust thrust*_...Hey, make your mouth narrower..." The orderly raping Flynn's mouth ordered as he continued to thrust.

"What are you doing?" Yuri hoarsely croaked.

 _ **6.**_

"Oh, wake up and smell the coffee, princess..." Gilbert sneered at Yuri.

"Hak hak hak..." Flynn coughed as the orderly takes his penis from his, mouth, squirting his semen all over his face.

"In order to save you, princess...Mr knight offered his body..." Gilbert explained. Yuri notices that the orderlies are tying a string around Flynn's now stiff penis. And there's a look of terror on the hapless, and helpless blonde knight's face. "So don't interfere with mr cute knight's work..."

Gilbert pills out a phial containing a dark liquid "For the medicine you took, is very expensive... And the price of this medicine, and my services in this district... gay sex!" He laughs evilly.

Yuri tries to reach for the medicine, but Gilbert pulls it out of his reach. "Geez, I thought it would be good news for you two..."

"I can barely move.." Yuri thought, frustrated that like Flynn, he too is weak and helpless. Both from the fever and the medicine's side effect, making the otherwise badass downtown boy as weak as a kitten.

"What a brave princess... To try to take my medicine from me in his weak, helpless state.." Gilbert chuckles at Yuri's pathetic attempt to snatch the phial.

 _ **7.**_

"Hah...AAH...GAAAAH!" Flynn screams in pain as his anus is penetrated once again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP IT!" Yuri yelled.

"Ah... AAH...Hah...Yuri!" Flynn gasped between thrusts. "AH...AAHN...SHUT THE HELL UP!... Hah AAH! CAN I HELP IT!? AH...AAAH...YOU HAVE TO KEEP THIS QUIET, PLEASE! AH... AAAHN...! THE PAIN...!" He yelled between painful gasps as the orderly continued to violate his body with his engorged penis.

 _ **8.**_

"Hah...hah... Please... Don't look at me... _*sob sob*_..." Flynn sobbed at his own current pathetic state, being raped by degenerate homos.

"Not that it matters, mr cute knight..." Gilbert interjected, gleefully watching this sick entertainment. "This room and this clinic is soundproofed anyway. No one can hear you scream." Yuri lunges at the medicine...and snatches it "Well that wasn't smart" Gilbert comments. He looks down at the still weak ex-knight gripping on to the phial. "Do you have any idea of the position you're in?" He asks. "... _*sigh*_...What a tomboy."

"That's none of your damn business..." Yuri growled.

 _ **9.**_

Yuri looks up at the degenerate physician with blurry eyes. "I..." He started to say but he soon realizes something. He doesn't know how to use it. "Because I don't know how to inject it and it can't be drunk? Not to mention it'll just knock me out again..." He realizes that he is in a completely hopeless situation, He's still too feverish and far from 100%, otherwise he would've just mopped the floor with those sick bastards. "If it's not enough money then I'll pay with my body as well."

"Hmmm..." Gilbert pondered. "Really now... You want to entertain me as well...?"

"Hey, little lady, I want to screw you too!" One of the orderlies said as he humped Flynn.

"Hah...AAH...! W-Wait!" Flynn looked up after hearing what Yuri just proposed. "Yuri NO! This is my payment! This is my..." He protested only to have his mouth stuffed full of erect penis.

 _ **10.**_

"Shut your mouth, bitch. Hee hee" The orderly gloated as he jammed his penis deeper into Flynn's mouth. "Is it getting hard?" He asks his fellow degenerate penetrating Flynn's rear.

"...*Thrust thrust thrust*...Yeah, The deeper I go into in his ass, the harder his dick gets." He replied between thrusts. He reaches down and feels Flynn's now stiffened and still tied penis. "Well, slave? Do you feel good?" He asks.

 _ **11.**_

The orderlies strip Yuri naked and rub their penises in his scowling face While Gilbert fondles his genitals. "Come now, Don't make such a face, girly-boy..." Gilbert smiles at Yuri's misery. "Blondes aren't my only playthings... Nice meat and two veg by the way..."

"These bastards need to die..." Yuri thought as they continued to rub their penises in his face.

"Hey..." Gilbert addresses the orderly sticking his penis inside Flynn's mouth. "Bring that guy over here..." He points at Flynn.

The orderly extract himself from Flynn's mouth...

 _ **12.**_

...And kicks him in the face. Sending him over towards Gilbert. Blood spraying from his mouth. Yuri's eyes widen in shock.

 _ **13.**_

Gilbert picks up Flynn by the scalp and points his dazed face at Yuri. "Does he look weird to you, princess?" He asks Yuri, who looks at Flynn with a shocked expression. "This poor pitiful cute knight?" Gilbert drops Flynn to the cold hard floor. One of his orderlies sticks his penis into Yuri's mouth while the Gilbert sticks his fingers into Yuri's anus. "Will he be okay this time?" He takes his fingers out. "Now its my turn, set up the princess for me boys." Yuri is laid out prone on the floor as Gilbert pulls his pants and stiffens up his penis. "Take this!" And he penetrates Yuri's anus.

"AAAH!" Yuri yelps in pain.

 _ **14.**_

Yuri grits his teeth. His heart is pounding. All his mind can think about right now is the red-hot pain in his butt...and sheer terror coursing through his body.

"...*thrust thrust thrust*...Ha ha! And I'm feeling good!...*more thrusting*..." Gilbert gloated as he continues his evil thrusting, violating Yuri's body.

"HAH...! AARGNH! AH AH AH...! GAAAH...!" Yuri screamed in pure pain.

"...*thrust thrust thrust*... What's the matter, princess? Am I turning you inside out...?" Gilbert grinned at Yuri's pain. After what seemed like an eternity of pain and horror for Yuri, Gilbert removes his now ejaculating penis from Yuri's anus. "What a nice tight virgin ass..." Gilbert gloated, looking at Yuri's exhausted sweating body.

"...hah...hah hah...hah..." Yuri panted.

"Come to think of it, I wonder if we should thank you for bringing us this cute knight?" Gilbert asked.

"Go...to...hell..." Yuri gasped.

"Is that all you have to say...? Oh, it's quite important..." Gilbert replied.

 _ **14 &1/2.**_

"Considering..." He look at both naked victims. "that you were given that disease, or rather, a poison that simulated your little disease in your food a couple of days ago when you were in the castle dungeon, princess."

"Wh...what the..." Yuri's eyes widen.

"He was...Really poisoned...?" Flynn gasped.

"Quite correct, my...playthings..." Gilbert grinned. "A certain lilac haired friend of mine wanted you two humiliated in the worst way possible, and asked me to take care of it for him..."

"Sir...sir Cumore..." Flynn gasped, as an orderly pinned him down.

"I do believe that's his name, mr cute knight..." Gilbert replied. "He was the one that...tainted the princess' last meal. As I recall I told you that only I have the antidote to treat him. Not that goofy Krytian hippie, even though he could've whipped one up. I convinced you he wouldn't make it in time to save the princess whereas I, on the other hand, have the antidote in stock...for a price... And you fell for it hook, line, and sinker... Muh ha ha ha ha ha...!" Well that was...dastardly to say the least.

"...You...son of a bitch..." Flynn croaked, realizing too late that it was all a setup and he was tricked big time. No doubt Cumore will inform commandant Alexei of this, putting his own spin on it, and completely ruin Flynn's career, not to mention both his and Yuri's reputations. They'll never be able, nor allowed to live it down... If they're allowed to live.

"Why thank you, mr cute knight..." Gilbert congratulated in a rather condescending manner. "Now let's continue our fun shall we..."

He then proceeds to rape Flynn...

 _ **15.**_

After several long minutes of torture Flynn's penis...despite being tied, started to ooze. "I have... Cum..." He groaned in pain. To him, it feels as though his penis was about to...explode.

"Well well"... Gilbert extracts himself. "Alright, boys... Let's...Give the hard working Knight his reward..." His orderlies position Yuri on top of Flynn's still stiff penis.

"No...! Don't do it! Stop! Please...!" Yuri begged in vain. His face the picture of pure terror as the degenerate orderlies push him down on Flynn.. "Hah AAH...! No...! Don't...! GAAH!" He screamed as Flynn's penis went deep into his still sore anus.

"Take off the string"... Gilbert ordered.

 _ **16.**_

"...Now, if you please..." The orderlies untie the string from Flynn's penis... allowing his semen to flow.

Flynn tries to hold it back... but finds that he couldn't, he can feel his semen flow into his friend's colon. "Ah!" he moaned."This is bad... Very bad... YURI!...I'm sorry... *sob*..." He thought as the semen continued to flow from his penis... and tears of sheer despair flowed from his sky-blue eyes...

 _ **17.**_

"Uuuuh..." Yuri moaned as the evil orderlies pulled him off of Flynn.

"Wow, look at how full you are, girly boy" One of the orderlies said as he lifted Yuri up.

"YAH! Don't look at me!"Yuri yelped as he looked in horror at the amount of semen coming out of his just violated anus.

"Wow, you're soaked" The orderlies gloated one of them jammed his fingers into Yuri's anus.

"Gah...! AAAH!" Yuri cried out.

"Hey, let's put his mouth on it" The other orderly suggested as he made Flynn stuff his mouth with Yuri's now erect penis. "And make him puke..." He forced Flynn flush with Yuri's body as his evil comrade penetrates Yuri's anus. His penis now at the back of Flynn's throat causing him to...well...

"BLAAARRRGGG...!" Puke all over Yuri's legs. Yuri face was now the expression of purest...revulsion and pain.

 _ **18.**_

The orderlies press the two helpless victims together. Yuri's and Flynn's stiffened penises rubbing together as their anuses continue to be violated by their special kind of purest evil.

At this point, they were completely out of their minds from the continuing pain. "...*sob sob*... HAH AAAH...!Yuri, you're crying... HAH AAAHN...!" Flynn sobbed.

"... _*sob sob*_... Hah...HAH AAAH...Flynn, your face... AAAHN...!" Yuri gasped, noticing through his pain blurred vision Flynn's now red and crying face. "It's dangerous...Hah AAH...!" He babbled, nearly out of his mind.

"Hah...AAH... Move your waist... AAAH...!" Flynn babbled back, his mind just as messed. The two continued to stare into each others blurred eyes... as their penises continued to rub...

 _ **19.**_

After what seemed like an eternity of pain, and humiliation, the evil orderlies extracted themselves from Yuri and Flynn, leaving them lying naked and helpless and alone on the cold hard floor slightly embracing each other. "Hey, promise me..." Gilbert said. "let's...keep it out little...secret." But it's unlikely he'll keep it that way. The degenerates tie Yuri and Flynn's wrists behind their backs. And string their penises.

"It's all right to be crowded, little lady..." His orderly said to the semi conscious Yuri, as they tightened their bonds.

"Because you did a good service to cute mr knight..." Gilbert said. "If you like, I'll do you next..." He offered...

* * *

 _ **At this point, this would be considered a Bad end... however...**_

* * *

...But before he could do it, there was a frantic knocking on the door.

... _*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*_... "Open up! Open up! Please...!" A frantic... and panic-stricken voice called out on the other side. "In the name of sanity, PLEASE OPEN UP!"

Gilbert, with a rather miffed expression on his face opens the door. "I thought we told you we're not to be..." He said to the desk clerk before he notices the freaked-out expression on his face. "Interrupted...? What's going on...?"

"Didn't you hear the screams...!?" The clearly terrified desk clerk replied, pointing back down the stairs. "It's those two ladies that just arrived with the money for the medicine! That noble OC with the glasses and the canon knight, Sodia."

"What about them?" Gilbert asked. "I thought I specifically told you guys to rape them to death before we rape these two to death per sir Cumore's orders. Wait, you said one of them is Sodia?"

The clerk nods.

"Well… This is an interesting turn of events. I didn't think she'd show up."

"You...never intended us to leave... you bastard..." Flynn moaned.

"Oh, shut it, I never intended you two to leave here alive… My… masters that created this doujinshi that you two are trapped in would never allow it." Gilbert snapped back before he turned back to his desk clerk. "Well did you take care of those two bitches...? That canon's demise is a little something I was planning to present to Sinn4U for his fall of Sodia fan-art collection. On top of my own pleasurable service we're doing for sir Cumore and lord Kara of Maya."

"That's the thing, Gilbert..." The desk clerk said. "We were about to rape them, but Sodia managed to blind us with a flash spell, and the four-eyed OC managed to smuggle in a bunch of throwing knives under her skirt and nailed two of the guys... then she and that Cumore Brigade chick managed to get their weapons back, and they started to hack us to pieces! It's horrible down there! And I think they're coming up here to get us! We gotta run, boss! They're fucking crazy! Especially that four-eyed blood-thirsty dick-stabbing psycho! She's not human I tell you! She's a fucking..."

He is suddenly interrupted as a spurt of blood shot up between Gilbert and the panicked desk clerk. They both look down and notice an eight inch dagger blade sticking up through the desk clerks penis. "...M-M-Mon...ster...!" He looks back up at Gilbert. "...R….Run…!"

* * *

 _ **(The Lobby, As Julia and Sodia were cornered)**_

"... Your mommy ain't gonna help you, Sodia..." The leader of that gang of pedophiles grinned at Sodia, showing off his rotten teeth. "...Nor is she gonna help you either, four-eyes..." He said at Julia, both the knight and the maid still cornered by him and his equally degenerate friends.

"This is not good, Julia..." Sodia quipped, frantically looking left and right for some place to escape to. "And we don't have our weapons... What'll we do...!?"

"Calm down, Sodia..." Julia replied, also looking right and left, but looking a bit calmer, trying to analyze the current predicament. "Let me think for a sec... _Okay... we're surrounded by a bunch of assholes wanting to screw our own asses... doors over there... our weapons are over there... I have a set of throwing knives strapped to my thighs... might get a few of them, but the rest will rush us. I can get out through 'em to my rondels but Sodia..._ " then she looks at Sodia's wrist. "Sodia, is that a bodhi blastia...?" She whispers to Sodia.

Sodia looks down at her wrist. "Huh...? Yes it is but... Oh!" She realizes that she can still cast spells. "But..."

"Just do as I say..." Julia whispers to Sodia. Sodia nods

"Hey! What're you two bitches talking about...?" The gang leader asks as him and his men drew nearer. "Okay let's fuck 'em up, boys...!"

"WAIT!" Julia interrupted, holding her hand out, standing between Sodia and the degenerates..

"I'll...I'll do anything so...don't..." She places her hand on her chest. "Don't do anything to Sodia...!"

"...Alright, so you'll take care of us all by yourself?" The gang leader leered.

"...That's correct..." Julia answered.

" _Hope she knows what's she doing..._ " Sodia thought.

" _Just be ready, Sodia..._ " Julia thought. " _Hope I know what I'm doing..._ "

"Then get on all fours, right now." The gang leader ordered, masturbating his penis.

"May I, at least, take off my panties first...?" Julia asked. "You probably want to... _*shudder*_...lick my ass and pussy first... _*shudder*_... I simply can't believe I just said that..."

"Sure... why not..." The gang leader drooled. "Take your time... you two ain't going anywhere..." The others laugh.

Julia slowly lifts up her skirt, showing off her shapely legs in their black pantyhose as well as her soft pure white petticoat. The gang members look on with lustful eyes, drooling mouths and erect penises. Julia reaches inside her skirt, and a couple of clicks can be heard.

"She must be unbuckling her garters..." One of the degenerates said.

"Actually, asshole..." Julia suddenly kneels down. "Photon 'em Sodia!"

Sodia activates her spell circle. "OPOWERTHATTRIESSOULSHINEPHOTON!" Fastest spell cast ever. A ball of light appears in between Julia and the gang of degenerates right in front of the leader. The spell explodes in a blinding flash, stunning the would be assailants causing them to stagger.

Julia flings her arms out from under her skirt, revealing in each of her hands six five inch throwing knives, three per hand. She flings her knives at the goons nearest to Sodia, taking down two of them.

"GYAAARRRGH!" "AAAARRRRGH!" The two men screamed in ear-ringing agony as their lives ended in a geyser of their own blood... Eight left.

"Now, Sodia! Get to our weapons!" Julia ordered, dashing over the corpses, Sodia following behind, an astonished at the way Julia took those two down. The next instant, Julia has grabbed her rondel daggers and tossed Sodia her sword.

"You fucking bitches!" The now enraged gang leader growled. "BLOCK THE DOOR! KILL THOSE FUCKERS! DON'T LET 'EM ESCAPE!"

"Okay, we got our weapons!" Sodia said as the surviving gangsters reform and block the exit. They quickly draw out their own swords, knives and clubs "But we're still trapped! And there's still so many! What now...?"

"Wipe that filth out, Sodia..." Julia coldly replied, casually twirling her daggers, a steely expression on her face. And without another word, Julia dashed forward. She limbos under a sword swing of the first guy, his weapon just missing her nose by mere inches, then she bends back forward and stabs the second guy in his penis splitting down the middle.

"GHAAAARRRRGH!" He screams as Julia slashes him deep across the abdomen, spilling his guts and follows with another slash across the throat. She turns to engage the first guy... Seven left...

… Only to see Sodia strike him in the shoulder, her sword sawing down to the bottom of his ribcage before she pulls it out of his chest, then she kicks him backwards… Six left.

"BITCH!" Another guy lunges at Sodia, half blind with rage. He gives the Cumore Brigade clad Knight a downward swing with his spiked club, guaranteed to turn Sodia's head into a pulpy mess... If it connected. Sodia sidesteps the swing and replies with a sword thrust through his chest, puncturing his heart and lungs, killing him instantly... Five left.

"You're next, dickhead!" Julia yelled as she jumped over the sword swing of another attacker. She lands on his shoulders, squeezing his head between her legs. And with a sudden twist of her waist... _*KER-SNAP*_... She breaks the man's neck. "...Forgot to castrate that guy...oh well..." She thought... Four left.

Another guy tries to smash Sodia with a club, But she spins around the downward swing, finishing the maneuver by performing a downward swing of her own, chopping the guy's arm off. As he staggers, Sodia slashes him across the abdomen spilling his innards. And lets him crumple to the floor. Three left.

"I think we have a better chance if we take her together..." the leader said as he and his remaining companion try to rush Julia. But he is suddenly tackled by Sodia and she engages him, leaving the other two to face Julia alone.

Julia's opponents swings their sword but Julia ducks and slashes both their penises. "GYAAAAAGH! YAAAAARGH! They scream before Julia slashes both their throats.

"Music to my ears..." Julia smiled…. One left.

"Damn you..." The leader grunted as he tries to get through Sodia's defenses. He swings his sword but misses, allowing Sodia to slash him across the throat. "ARRGGGHURGURGLEGURGLE..." Was the last words he ever said on this mortal plane... None left.

The knight and the maid had cut their way out of gang-rape hell... and left a rather bloody organ strewn mess in their wake.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Sodia panted for a moment before she started to realize something. "Oh my god... I just realized something...I was just in a battle... My... first real battle... with my life on the line..." She starts to break in a sweat and trembles, her sword clattering on the floor. "Oh, Zaude...What have I done..."

"...I do suppose that congratulations are in order then..." Julia replied as she retrieved her throwing knives and wiped them clean along with her daggers. "And better yet...you won it...with a little help..." She looks at her now blood stained clothes. "... _*sigh*_... These blood stains are gonna be hard to get out... Wait a minute… These blood stains… She take a closer look at her daggers. "… Why is this blood purple and...glittering… Sodia check your sword..."

Sodia picks up her sword and notices that… "What the hell!? This blood… it's...its..."

"… I think that purplish and glittery are the words you're looking for." Julia finishes as she retrieves her throwing knives from the two corpses and examines the blood on them. "Just… What are these things… Sodia, you're looking a bit...green."

"I killed...People." Sodia said. "With my own hands."

"Though I wouldn't consider these...things human, they were absolutely revolting pedophile rapists after all... Ugh... How simply disgusting... I do hope my weapons weren't corroded with their vile filthy weird blood..." She begins to clean off her daggers and throwing knives.

Sodia looks at her still...bloodstained sword again. "But they were... I was… How could you be so... Uuuuh..." Sodia suddenly clutches her stomach... Drops her sword again...and starts puking... Julia walks over and gently places her hands on Sodia's heaving shoulders.

"It's okay, Sodia, let it all out..." Julia reassures in a kind soft voice which seems a sharp contrast to her own blood splattered face. "I know how you feel... I felt this way after I had to kill my first tribute five years ago..."

"Does it...get easier... Julia..." Sodia looks up at Julia with her own blood splattered face. "This...killing...?"

"Unfortunately... yes, Sodia... Now come on, on your feet, I'll clean your sword for you..." Julia helps Sodia back to her feet, then she picks up her sword, wipes off the glittery blood and gives it back to Sodia."All right, Feeling better?"

Sodia nods.

"let's go find Flynn and Yuri... They oughta be in this building... Huh...?"

The two notice a head pop out from behind the desk. It was the desk clerk. It seems that he didn't get involve in the failed gang-bang attempt on Sodia and Julia which might explain why he's still alive.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck... Gotta get outta here..." He said in a trembling voice. His face near white with fear from watching those two hellions mow down his fellow gang members.

"Where's lieutenant Flynn Scifo...?" Sodia demanded, her face still a bit green. "Tell me and we might let you..."

"AAAAAAAAH! STAY AWAY ME, YOU TWO!" He squealed as he ran from behind the desk and up the stairs.

"Let's follow him, Sodia..." Julia suggested. "He might lead us to our friends..." The two ladies head up the stairway...

 _ **XXX**_

As they approached the top, Julia sees the desk clerk pounding like a terrified madman at the operating room door... _*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*_... "Open up! Open up! Please...!" The frantic... and panic-stricken desk clerk yelled at the door. "In the name of sanity, PLEASE OPEN UP!"

The door opens, revealing a man with flaxen hair and a stubbled chin.

"Didn't you hear the screams...!?" The clearly terrified desk clerk replied, pointing back down the stairs. "It's those two ladies that just arrived with the money for the medicine! That noble OC with the glasses and the canon knight, Sodia."

"What about them?" Gilbert asked. "I thought I specifically told you guys to rape them to death before we rape these two to death per sir Cumore's orders. Wait, you said one of them is Sodia?"

The clerk nods.

"Well… This is an interesting turn of events. I didn't think she'd show up."

"You...never intended us to leave... you bastard..." Flynn moaned.

"Looks like we found Flynn..." Julia whispered. "Wait here..." She sneaks along the wall using the open doors to keep herself hidden from both Gilbert and the desk clerk.

"Oh, shut it, I never intended you two to leave here alive… My… masters that created this doujinshi that you two are trapped in would never allow it." Gilbert snapped back before he turned back to his desk clerk. "Well did you take care of those two bitches...? That canon's demise is a little something I was planning to present to Sinn4U for his fall of Sodia fan-art collection. On top of my own pleasurable service we're doing for sir Cumore and lord Kara of Maya."

"That's the thing, Gilbert..." The desk clerk said. "We were about to rape them, but Sodia managed to blind us with a flash spell, and the four-eyed OC managed to smuggle in a bunch of throwing knives under her skirt and nailed two of the guys... then she and that Cumore Brigade chick managed to get their weapons back, and they started to hack us to pieces! It's horrible down there! And I think they're coming up here to get us! We gotta run, boss! They're fucking crazy! Especially that four-eyed blood-thirsty dick-stabbing psycho! She's not human I tell you! She's a fucking..."

He is suddenly interrupted as Julia came around the door, kneels down and thrusted her dagger up between the desk clerk's legs. She feels her rondel hit its intended target. A spurt of glittery blood shot up between Gilbert and the panicked desk clerk. They both look down and notice an eight inch dagger blade sticking up through the desk clerks penis. "...M-M-Mon...ster...!" He looks back up at Gilbert. "...R….Run…!"

The desk clerk gasped before Julia pushes her dagger forward splitting his penis down the middle. "GYAAARRRGH!" He let out an ear piercing scream. His blood spraying out of his slashed genitals like a high-pressure fire-hose before Julia stands up, grabs him by both sides of his head and... _*KER-SNAP*_... well there goes his neck.

Julia tossed the late desk clerk aside. "A monster...? Well he's certainly one to talk. At least I don't rape little boys..." She said then looks into the operating room. "... _*GASP*_...Oh my absolute word...!" She gasps, both hands to her face as Sodia approached. "How...how vulgar..."

"Julia, what's wrong...?" Sodia asked as he looked in. "Oh my god...! This... this is just...wrong...!" They were both looking at the still naked and restrained Yuri and Flynn, kneeling on the floor and still showing the after effects of being anally and orally raped. There's also the distinctive smell of vomit emanating from the room. "I think I'm gonna be sick...again..."

"My my, what have we here...?" Gilbert looks at the two blood splattered ladies standing in the doorway.

"So you're Gilbert..." Sodia hissed. "I can't believe they let a degenerate homosexual pedophile become a doctor..."

"And yet they have, Sodia..." Gilbert replied. "It does pay to have...connections. I admit...(looking at Yuri and Flynn)... There two were a bit old but still..." Gilbert grinned. "They were both so good... especially that raven haired princess..."

"Don't worry, we'll make short work of these two..." One of the orderlies said as they pulled out some swords from behind the couch.

"Quiet, you idiot!" Gilbert snapped back. "Those two are covered with enough blood to fill a tub, and you saw what that four eyed woman just did. What do you think that means?"

"Obviously it simply means your guards are all dead, asshole..." Julia answered. "Care to join them...?"

"Alright, let's not be too hasty here..." Gilbert holds his hands up. "Surely we can talk this over..."

"You really think you can talk your way outta this...?" Sodia said. "What's more, What the hell are you!?"

"Oh..." Gilbert cocks his head. "What do you mean by that, Sodia?"

"And how do you know who I am?"

"One question at a time, Sodia." Julia replied. "Those… things we just killed downstairs… And that clerk here… Or rather his blood..." She points at the dead clerk, now lying in a pool of glitter. "You're clearly not from this world… like Sodia said… What the bloody hell are you?" She point her dagger at Gilbert.

"You're right, We're not from this...Continuum..." Gilbert replied. "We're superior being from an alternate reality where your little world is a work of fiction… A video-game, if you will. I suppose you could call us...Heh heh heh… Gary-Stus. For we are the servants of the 34th rule."

"Gary-Stus…?" Sodia replied. "34th rule? Vid-e-oh game? Gah! This is making my head spin!"

"Then don't think about that, Sodia..." Julia said. "Let's focus on the matter at hand, namely putting a stop to this accursed nonsense that we, Yuri and Flynn are now in?

"Well, yes, here's our situation..." Gilbert replied. "You two are obviously skilled. We fight here, perhaps you could even manage to kill us.… Or take us in" He turns his back to them. "But my good friend sir Cumore won't let this go... oooh no, He'll see to it that you two... and cute mr knight and his princess... will never ever see the sun ever again... If he's feeling generous..." He turns back to face them. "Or you could turn and walk away...With one thousand gald added to your purses... You could take the money and leave Zaphias tonight. No repercussions, and you two can do whatever you like..."

Julia looks at her two naked friends on the floor. Yuri has managed to get himself in a semi-sitting position looking at her. "What about Yuri and sir Flynn? Will you let them go...?" She asks.

"You mean cute mr knight and his princess here? They stay..." Gilbert answered. "We'll let them go tomorrow, slightly worse for wear, and you'll be long gone..."

"Why do I not believe you..." Julia said.

"That's the deal, four-eyes. Take it or leave it..." Gilbert stated.

"Don't listen to him, Julia..." Yuri croaked. "These frigging bastards plan to kill us..."

"Shut it, girly-boy!" One of the orderlies. Kicked Yuri across the face, knocking him on his side.

"Well...?" Gilbert asked.

Julia and Sodia look at each other, then look back at Gilbert and his cronies. "No deal, asshole..." Julia said.

"Now drop your swords, you're all under arrest!" Sodia drew her sword. "Surrender and I'll...(looks at Julia)... we'll let you live to stand trial..."

Gilbert's face was livid. "Bah! How dare you meddle in my master's work, and turn down my generous offer. Guess we'll just gut you and fuck Sodia Instead!"

"I want' em alive, Julia...!" Sodia said as she readied herself for combat once more.

"Sorry, Sodia… But I'm afraid that's simply no longer an option!" Julia grabbed the open door, and slammed it into the face of the first orderly stunning him long enough for her to stab him in the penis, causing to scream in pain before she slashes his throat, spilling glitter on the floor.

Sodia sidesteps the initial attack of the second orderly. As he turns around, he is greeted with a sword pommel to the forehead. As he staggers, Sodia runs him through.

Sodia duels the third orderly, but slips on Flynn's vomit, "KYAH!" She yelps in surprise as she fell on her back. Her opponent tried to stab her but she rolls out of the way and quickly gets up on her feet in time to parry another sword blow. She spins her sword around, causing him to lose his grip on his own weapon, then Sodia swings her sword at his neck, decapitating the pervert. His glittery blood sprays out of the stump that was his neck like an erupting geyser.

"Now for you, asshole..." Julia stated as she approached Gilbert. "And I'm gonna make it hurt..."

"Oh yeah...? Take this, bitch!" Gilbert lunges at Julia, sword swinging like a madman, but striking nothing but air...and the occasional piece of furniture. He back Julia up towards the doors and tries to decapitate the maid but she expertly ducks and Gilbert buries his weapon in the wooden door. He tries to pull his sword out but Julia... mashes his privates with the pommels of her daggers.

"AAAHHHEEEYYYAAAHHH! MY DICK! MY BAAAALLLS!" Gilbert screams in a voice that even higher that a certain North Korean animated squirrel... Or maybe a North Korean animated hedgehog. Anyway he collapsed to the floor holding his bruised manhood, Tears of pain squirting fountain style from his now pain racked face.

"Now that's music to my ears... Thank you, good sir. It was a most wonderful dance..." Julia smiled, mockingly curtsying her fallen opponent. "Now to put an end to this, and haul your arse off to prison..."

"Do you think your little victory will stop us?" Gilbert looks up at Julia. "Do you think this is the first time… or the last… that we've been in this reality…. Tailoring it to our master's taste… We are in the past...present...and future of this little continuum…. You will never stop us… HA HA HA HA HA! Do you think you're one of the agents of the Protectors Of The Plot Continuum? They don't even do hentai doujinshis! HA HA HA HA HA! And you'll never bring me to justice because..." He pulls out a dagger. "I'm outta here!" And he stabs himself in the heart killing himself.

"Wish there was some other way" Sodia shakes her head. "I think we've done enough killing for one day... Help me untie Flynn and that...other guy… What the…?" She and Julia notice the bodies of the slain stues disappear on a puff of glittery smoke. Then the glitter that they were splattered in disappear, leaving their bodies, weapons and clothes completely clean. They turn their attention to Yuri and Flynn, who were now standing up… and completely clothed and unblemished.

"How in… What the…? Ah wa wa wa wa wa…."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Sodia." Julia said, looking just as completely surprised… Along with Yuri and Flynn. "Anyway, Yuri, Flynn are you two okay?"

"Um… Yeah, I'm feeling perfectly fine right now but seconds ago….Ugh...My butt felt like a frigging volcano... And don't get me started on my stomach..." Flynn replied "I can't believe this all just happened..."

"You're telling me, Flynn..." Julia said. Then she looks at Yuri. "How are you feeling, Yuri...? It must've been absolutely horrible..."

"Yeah, it was. Oh, man... Now I know how you felt when Gradana first fucked you, Julia... The pain, the complete...helplessness... Not to mention I couldn't even control myself… As if I wanted to be fucked… ugh..."

"Same here..." Flynn added. "On top of the fact that...thing threatened to inject strychnine into you if I didn't comply...Yuri...I'm so sorry that I got us in this mess... not to mention... being forced to... _*shudder*_... cum inside of you..." He tearfully apologizes. "I just wish I could forget all this..."

"...Same here, Flynn..." Yuri replied.

"Oh my..." Julia replied hand to her chin. "How absolutely awful..."

"Yeah, Julia, I know it sucks..." Yuri replied. "And I really hate this feeling... Especially when they cum in your ass. And I hope I never have to feel this again..."

"Same here, Yuri..." Flynn said. "Just thinking about how...that felt still sends chills down my spine... _*shudder*_..."

"Those bastards got what they deserved..." Yuri said.

"I agree..." Julia said. "As far as I'm concerned they weren't humans, but...absolute filth… And I've decided that I now hate these… Gary-Stu things."

"Same here. How many did you and that kid put down...?" Yuri asked.

"Sodia put down six..."Julia replied. "And I ended eight of those glittery blooded assholes. Not too bad for her first ever battle..."

"It's not like I'm proud of it..." Sodia replied. "I was hoping I would just use my sword to fight the monsters in the field..."

"Sorry it had to happen like this, Sodia..." Flynn replied. "But these...thing happen... Just wished this...didn't happen to us..." He looks over at Yuri. "By the way... this is my friend, Yuri Lowell..." He introduces Sodia to Yuri. "Yuri this is Sodia Fortescue, just transferred in from the Cumore Brigade..."

"Um...Hello...?" Sodia greets.

"Hi there..." Yuri greets back. "You know, Flynn, that chick's a keeper. You and Jurgis would be nuts to not have her on your brigade..."

"Strange as it sounds, but...I agree..." Flynn nodded.

Julia looks back at the others. "Lets get outta here. I've had enough of this place."

"No argument here, Julia" Yuri agreed.

As they left, they noticed that the bodies in the lobby were also gone. "So many questions..." Was all Julia can say.

"Not to mention nobody's going to believe this..." Flynn added.

* * *

 _ **(Epilogue, A week or so later at the Comet Tavern)**_

"So, Flynn, Natalie told me that you're taking Sodia to her favorite restaurant tomorrow..." Julia said as She, Yuri and Flynn each enjoyed a pint of beer.

"Well that's the plan, Julia..." Flynn replied.

"Planning to pop her cherry later on...?" Yuri asked.

"Not exactly, Yuri..." Flynn replied. "Something tells me that Sodia wants to save her body til after that...event."

"Really..." Julia pondered. "Sodia Ametista Fortescue Scifo... Now that name's an EVEN bigger Mouthful that either Estellise's or Ioder's..." Everyone laughs. "Try not to be too wild with her while I'm gone..."

"So how long's the tour, Julia...?" Yuri asks.

"I simply don't really know, Yuri..." Julia answers as she finishes her beer. "Hopefully I'll be back in time for Flynn to hit the big two-one."

Just then Ned enters. "Hey, Julia, there's a couple of guys in white armor here for you..."

"Thanks, Ned..." Julia nodded. "Well this is it, guys. I'll guess I'll be seeing you in a few weeks. Oh and next time Yuri comes down with something, Flynn, Take him to Saleam please, so your... rears don't get burned..."

"... _*blush*_... Noted Julia." Flynn blushed. "Especially that now Saleam's is now better stocked since you diverted more of your charity funds to his clinic."

"Yeah, thanks for the boost, Julia..." Saleam said. "Never knew that taking you and those Yurzorean chicks would eventually prove to be good karma."

"Right... Well see you all later..." Julia gets up, bows, picks up her luggage and heads outside where the two peacekeepers waited. "Lead the way, gentlemen..." Everyone waves their goodbyes as Julia, accompanied by Panem's finest heads down towards the waiting tour plane that will take her, Nan and Natz to the distant planet of Earth, there she will meet this somewhat interesting roadie with an interesting belt buckle... But that's...Another story.

* * *

 _ **(Fin)**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **This story is a one-shot based around a hentai doujinshi I came across at that electronic hentai website...(Why do I peruse around there...seriously)**_

 _ **I thought I'd do this fan-fic around Shitamachi Ryoujoku (**_ _ **下町陵辱**_ _ **) by the Doujinshi Group, Maya and artist, Kara because... well...It bothered me. So I decide to resolve it.**_

 _ **I should give credit to the following web-pages; (Writing Japanese (Hiragana, Katakani, Kanji)) For the hiragana and katakana, (Find kanji by radicals-Denshi Jisho) For the kanji, and Google Translate(Yes, Google Translate) for converting it into English, course I had to do some editing to the translation to get it all to make sense.**_

 _ **It was quite a bit of work to translate it but hey, saved 40 bucks in the process heh heh.**_

 _ **The numbers in bold italics are the page numbers from the doujinshi in question.**_

 _ **You know, I always wondered what Sodia looked like in Cumore Brigade colors. It was mentioned in the TOV manga,'Holy Silver Knight Flynn' AKA Furen Seinaru Hakugin no Kishi #2 that she was in that Brigade at one point.**_

 _ **I'm aware that Sodia doesn't meet Yuri until Nor harbor in the game. So if and when I start novelizing the game I'll have to make a few minor adjustments to the dialog.**_

 _ **I'll probably do a few more short stories both H and non-H, bot for now it's back to working on my Brütal Legend fan-fic and Resolving the mess done to Estellise by both Valssu and Honmatsu Tentou.**_


End file.
